


【TK】我的失憶omega(試閱)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 閱讀前我們先說好，這裡沒有任何一位堂本受傷。以及不要噴我。還有各位想要一次看完還是一章一章放出來呢？約一萬五千字，請留言告訴我謝謝~全文架空，私設多，Bug多，ABO，有孩子育兒中，人物設定跟隨現實(年齡職業等)。溫馨喜劇+堂本剛追夫路。輕鬆看，無法接受者請點叉離開，感謝您喔。Omega 堂本光一 x Alpha 堂本剛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【TK】我的失憶omega(試閱)

「這是不是整人節目吧？」

醫院替堂本光一做了周密的全身檢查，發現腦部還有一些血瘀，似乎就是這些血瘀導致堂本光一暫時性失憶，在告知病人這是可以自體吸收的，回家好好休養身體即可，隔天就被辦好出院手續帶回家了。

「我才要問是不是你跟電視製作人串通好整人吧…」

堂本剛拎著這些日子在VIP病房裡放置了不少的東西，邊開家門讓堂本光一先進去，聽見開門聲有個快速的小腳步聲迎來。

「汪！」

眼睛圓滾滾、毛色飽滿柔軟的長毛吉娃娃，在看見堂本光一時激動的跑到腳邊蹭蹭翻肚討摸摸。

「啊，牠是、」

「PAN───」

多麼溫馨感人的重逢畫面，吉娃娃奮力跳上蹲下的堂本光一敞開的雙臂、不停在堂本光一胸膛磨蹭叫喊，堂本光一也一臉寵溺跟眼角泛著淚光。

堂本剛用舌頭頂了頂口腔，默默把物品慢慢搬入室內，玄關留給失散多時的堂本父女。

「欸、悠真他們呢？」

抱著PAN使勁揉的堂本光一臉上掛著慈祥的笑容，走進屋內發現沒有看到說是他兒子的小傢伙，不是說還有一個女兒嗎？

「在媽媽那邊，怕你第一天回家不適應，明天才會回來。」

將物品快速分類好，該丟入洗衣機清洗的、該擺回原位的相框等，堂本剛不一會便整理好，然後望著跟PAN玩的不亦樂乎的堂本光一。

「我比較不適應跟你在一起…」小小聲的咕噥被堂本剛聽到了。

原本以為回到家裡還有兩個小孩可以當擋箭牌，沒想到第一天就是跟堂本剛獨自相處，堂本光一有些不知所措、耳尖微微發紅。

「如果你這麼不安的話，我回家去吧，要讓悠真回來陪你嗎？」

堂本剛聲音有些飄、還帶了點哭腔，張大的雙眼沾上水氣，神情委屈。

「嘛…你留著吧，就一晚而已…」

不知道為什麼看見堂本剛這樣的表情使堂本光一心軟，至少有些事情可以趁著孩子們不在時問一問。  
\--  
「我們平時都誰做飯呢？」

吃了第一口飯菜後，堂本光一提出本日第一個問題。

「通常你工作結束後回來會做飯，或是前一天先備好料讓我照著做…」

堂本剛不知道為什麼現在很像是面對婆婆的小媳婦，小小聲回答、咬著筷子不敢直視堂本光一。

「那我做飯好吃嗎？」

「超好吃！」

堂本剛就是被堂本光一養的十分滋潤，直到堂本光一住院的一個月才有些消瘦。

「嗯，明天起還是我做飯吧。」

堂本光一又吃了一口飯，點了點頭像是認同堂本剛的回話，給了個結論。

「是…我做得不好吃嗎…」

「不、不是！是擔心你工作忙，我在家療養就我做飯吧！」

發現堂本剛雙眼又蓄起水氣，堂本光一有些手足無措，但他不知道更慌張的是表面上看起來沒事的堂本剛，他內心裡正在哭喊著『你平常都說我做飯好吃的啊！』

等吃完晚餐收拾好，兩人坐到客廳沙發上，堂本剛從書房拿出一些文件資料照片，跟堂本光一說著從小到大發生的事情。

「等等，你說我們是KinKi Kids？！」

從這個部份開始吃驚，堂本剛有些不知所措，這是最初的開端啊！

「那個唱『哨子少年』的KinKi Kids？！」

堂本光一下巴都快掉到地上，腦海裡自動撥放當年紅遍大街小巷的歌曲，青春卻帶點憂鬱的雙人偶像竟然是自己跟旁邊這位！

「是啊，不像嗎？」

拿著當時的照片放在臉邊，堂本光一看著照片又看向堂本剛再拿起鏡子看看自己，晌久才又問了句：「我們幾歲了？」 

「41歲了歐桑。」

「哈──────？？？？？」

這次堂本光一緊緊盯著鏡子裡的人左右仔細觀看，眼尾有些痕跡、臉皮還算緊緻白皙，脖子…

「脖紋年輕時就有的。」

「喔…」

好吧，但如果要說是三十代也說得過去吧。

「原來你這麼在乎年紀啊…」

堂本剛也拿起鏡子使勁看，慘了，他都不知道堂本光一這麼在乎年齡，鏡中的自己也有點歲月的痕跡了怎麼辦？

「沒…只是有點錯愕…」

這樣推算起來自己算是高齡產夫囉，堂本光一暗自往回推算，默默覺得自己真得挺有勇氣的。

「然後這是你舞台劇的照片。」

堂本剛拿出保存良好的舞台劇週年報紙跟收藏的照片，攤在堂本光一面前，見堂本光一又是睜大雙眼吃驚貌，嘴角露出苦笑。

「九月你還要去地方公演呢，得想辦法恢復記憶啊光一…」

「什麼？！！！」

還在閱讀報紙試圖喚醒記憶，顯然照片上的人看起來是自己沒錯，如果要騙人應該不會如此大費周章，但說九月有地方公演！

「我、我得這樣飛天嗎？」

堂本光一慌張了，指著頭版上穿著白衣繡金絲兩手抓緊紅綢臉部莊重鎮定神情自然的那個自己，緊緊凝視堂本剛。

「嗯，這是名場面，靠手臂肌力撐著，」堂本剛看著慌張的堂本光一別有一番滋味，想起以往唱錯歌詞還能鎮定現場做詞的那個光一，現在眼前這個好像更有人情味些「還有滾樓梯，也是名場面。」

「不不不不不不───我不行、我不要、我不可以！」

看到滿臉血的照片堂本光一從沙發上彈了起來，如果現在有節目工作人員舉著『整人大成功』走出來就好了，然而沒有，取而代之的是堂本剛擔憂的目光跟嚴肅的表情。

「光一，這是你花了20年心血建立的舞台劇，還得了獎的。」

那個瞬間堂本剛將眼前的堂本光一和以往的堂本光一分劃開了，他幾乎認定眼前的堂本光一是別人裝扮的，不然怎麼會面對熱愛的舞台劇是這種反應。

「剛，你說你是我的結婚對象、我的Alpha對吧？」

「嗯，是啊。」

被突如其來的發問搞得頭暈轉向，堂本剛有些抓不準堂本光一真正要問什麼。

「你就沒有試著阻止過我嗎？這、這看起來很危險啊！」

「唉…光一，要不我們先別看這些了好嗎？」

誰說我沒有試圖阻止的？堂本剛內心苦澀。

從以前兩人還沒交往開始，堂本光一便什麼事情都很要強，學一次不會的舞步就學兩次、兩次還不會就三次直到會為止，如果旁人要他先休息或是別逼自己太緊都會被堂本光一吼回去。而堂本剛知道堂本光一的脾氣，即使體力沒有堂本光一好，還是會陪著堂本光一練習，再適時要他陪自己去吃點東西。

後來交往了，當堂本光一滿眼都是喜悅滿腔熱血的訴說舞台劇的種種，堂本剛也確實為他高興，甚至差點就要被堂本光一拉入舞台劇的世界，只是堂本剛也深知，舞台劇是屬於堂本光一的戰場，所以他選擇在背後支持著，每次排練完滿身傷回家替他擦藥，看著那赤裸的上身青一塊紫一塊的，最後還是尊重與支持。

「我們從來沒有阻止過對方什麼，都是互相理解尊重，因為我們都深知對方為什麼要這麼做。」

把桌上的物品收拾好小心翼翼放回封套中，堂本光一從這過程看出堂本剛珍惜的不是這些物品，是兩人得過往和感情。

他安靜的坐在沙發上看著堂本剛抱著東西進書房，他知道他傷害到他了。  
\--  
等堂本剛洗好澡出來看見堂本光一穿著完整的睡衣坐在床邊，帶著眼鏡的臉有些慎重，發現堂本剛已經出來時還有些微妙的羞澀。

「怎麼了？」

「對不起…」

「嗯？沒頭沒腦的，幹嘛道歉。」

擦著還有些濕的頭髮，堂本剛坐到堂本光一旁邊，鼻腔立刻竄入堂本光一身上帶著溫度的果香味，看了眼他脖頸處貼得牢牢的抑制貼，堂本剛吞了口口水。

「就是關於我失憶的事情，我什麼想不起來，可能有些反應會讓你難過，但我的本意不是想讓你傷心的…」

洗完澡全身都還粉嫩紅撲撲，尤其那雙唇紅艷又有些濕潤，堂本光一思索着該怎麼解釋才好，嘟起小嘴差點害堂本剛忍不住想直接親下去。

「醫生也說了，等血瘀散去後記憶就會回來的，別想太多，別給自己太大壓力，我沒事的。」

伸出手將人摟入懷裡，起初堂本光一還有些彆扭，只敢屏住呼吸不敢亂動，但身體又本能的想往堂本剛懷裡靠近，這天人交戰中最後戰勝的是───

「所以我們先分房睡。」

理智贏了。

「欸？！」

換堂本剛瞪大圓眼，還摟著堂本光一的手有些顫抖，便眼睜睜看著堂本光一從自己懷中起身、拉開他的手幫他把手放回膝蓋上還拍了兩下。

「嘛～怎麼說呢…就是…我不想不清不楚的就…就…」

堂本光一臉龐羞紅別過頭、吱吱嗚嗚的模樣跟扭動雙手夾緊雙腿，較為狹長的眼眸還不時偷瞄向堂本剛，堂本剛內心只剩『完了』兩字。

「總之就是等我想起來後再一起睡！晚安。」

說完堂本剛被塞了一顆枕頭和一張被子，就被堂本光一推出房門，他忘了堂本光一只是失憶，那肌肉量跟力氣還是有的，喔，對方還上了鎖。

「光一…」

趴在門板上敲著門哀求著，以往堂本剛可沒有受過這樣的待遇啊…

「醫生說我得多休息，晚安晚安！」

原本堂本光一並沒有要和堂本剛分房睡的打算，但是當堂本剛坐在自己身邊時，除了同款果香沐浴乳混著溫熱體溫飄散在鼻尖外，他還聞到一絲喜歡的味道，很像是吃的但他想不起來是什麼味道，總之那味道像是刻入DNA裡面般勾起他深層的渴望。

於是堂本光一想到，如果就這麼跟堂本剛睡了，那是多虧的一件事情啊！  
總是要等事情明白了一半才能半推半就啊，不然自己算什麼！

聰明如堂本光一，回家的第一晚，安全且平和的入睡了。

而堂本剛則帶著枕頭棉被到客房裡窩著，回想晚間堂本光一的反應跟話語，暗忖著這會不會才是堂本光一真正的想法，而他卻從來都不知道…

「扣醬...」

想不出個所以然來，堂本剛最後含著淚呢喃著入睡了。

TBC


End file.
